


Green

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Series: Colours [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Dani meets Hal Jordan fighting in a alley.





	Green

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Dani POV**

 It’s been four months since I’ve seen Danny and I have been running from Vlad ever since. He’s obsessed with knowing why I was successful and the other clones failed, so I’ve been on the move, trying to keep one step ahead of him.

 Now I’m in Coast City, on my way to a shelter for some food and place to sleep.

 “Hey! Stop it, let go!” a panicked woman’s voice screams in the alley I’m walking past. I turn to the alley and run in, there are seven guys smirking at a terrified looking woman.

 I run over and punch one guy to the ground, then swing round and kick another in the face. Starting a fight.

 The woman runs off and I keep fighting, then someone else joins the fight, knocking creeps to the ground.

 I noticed one of the guys on the ground pull out a gun and fire at the guy who’s helping me. without thinking I put up a shield, which stops the bullet.

 The guy freezes staring at my green shield in surprise while I knock out the last guy.

 “Thanks for the help” I tell him, dissolving the shield. “Any chance you could not tell anyone about this?”

 He looks at my hands with a confused look, like he expects to see something there. “How did you do that without a ring?”

 I look at him in confusion “Huh? What ring?”

 He hesitates for a moment then pulls a ring out of his pocket, puts it on and creates a green shield the exact size and shape of the one I made.

 “Wow” I breath “Um, I don’t need a ring. I’m half Zoner…… energy being, people think we’re ghosts most of the time.”

 “Never heard of a Zoner” he tells me. “I’m Hal, Green Lantern in this sector.”

 Green Lantern? One of the founding members of the Justice League? “I’m Dani with a I” I look around at the unconscious people at our feet, “Wanna find somewhere else to talk before the cops show up?”

 He nods and glows green, lifting up into the air.

 

I fly after him.

 

We land on a skyscraper a few minutes later. “So” he starts “Why are you out here by yourself? Or on Earth?”

 “The GZ is a pocket dimension, it has a lot of portals that let out on Earth” I explain, I don’t know why but I trust Hal, then quietly add “I don’t have any were else to be.”

 He looks at me “What about your parents? They’ve gotta be getting worried.”

 I shrug, “No parents to worry. I’m a clone of a half-Zoner hero, Phantom’s life is too…… complicated for me to be around.” Danny's only 16 and his parents are scientists, them finding out about his powers would mean they would kill him, Danny’s sure of it, he doesn’t wanna risk them finding out about me.

 He nods, looking sad, “So what can you construct?” he asks changing the subject.

 “Huh?”

 He grins “You can make shields out of energy, have you ever tried to make anything else.” Then he holds out his hand and makes a tiny green plane, having it fly around my head.

 “Cool” I smile, staring at the small plane “You can make anything you can think of?”

 “Yep” he nods “You’re only limited by your imagination and willpower. Give it a go.”

 I extend my hand and focus on making my own small plane. After a good 10 minutes of concentration I make it “I did it!” I grin.

 “Good job kid” He smiles and ruffles my hair, “I like you kid, do you want me to tech you? I’ve always wanted a sidekick…… I mean protégé.”

 I look at him “Seriously?”

 He nods “I don’t know why but I feel…. protective of you. I wanna help you kid, if you say yes I’ve got spare bedroom with your name on it, if that’s too weird the League has a place where some young heroes live.”

 I trust him, I can’t explain it but I do “I’d like to stay with you, if that’s okay.”

 He wraps me in a one arm hug “Sure is kid.”

 

 We spend another five hours flying around making random construct, dinner, talking origin stories and patrol we fly back to his place.

 

It’s pretty empty, couch, table, tv, kitchen and two basic bedrooms and a bathroom. “That rooms yours. We can get you so stuff tomorrow and we can stop by the cave, I’ll introduce you to the team.”

 I nod “Thanks Hal, really” I hug him quick before going to my new room and falling asleep on my first bed since the night at Danny’s six months ago.

 

When I wake up the next morning I have my first real shower, get dressed and go to the kitchen, were Hal is trying to make pancakes.

 “You have no idea how to cook do you” I ask looking at the ceiling, where four pancake shaped lumps are stuck.

 He shrugs “Nope, so how do you feel about cereal and coffee?”

 “I’m 12……. Or six months depending how you look at it, I’m too young for coffee” I smile, at least he’s trying that’s all that counts in the end.

 “Dam,” he mutters “Orange juice?” he tries.

 I smile and grab the juice out of the fridge.

 

After breakfast he takes me to the mall and I get clothes, phone, laptop, blue and silver bedding, paint in the same colours and random little things to do in my room.

 We spend most of the day laughing and playing around while we paint my room, making three walls a deep blue and one silver.

 Once were all done and cleaned up Hal smile at me “Wanna go to the cave?”

 “Definitely” I grin, I run off to my room and get the suit Hal had made (I’ve decided against going ghost, if I’m gonna be Hal’s student I might as well stuck with green.) It’s full body lantern green with black trimming, the lantern on the front and a green mask.

 

I put it on and fly with him to the zeta transport, which takes us to the cave. “Cool” I smile looking around “This place is huge!”

 “GL who’s this?” a dark hair boy about two years older than me, wearing sunglasses asks.

 “Robin this is Dani, my new sid-protégé” he tells him, “Dani meet the team Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Zatanna, Artemis and Rocket.”

 “Hi” I wave with a smile.

 “She doesn’t have a ring” Artemis notes.

 “I’m half Zoner, we can do what Lanterns do naturally, plus a few other tricks” I explain, disappearing through the floor, turning invisible then appearing behind her.  

 “Will you be joining the team?” Aqualad asks.

 I look at Hal.

 “Not yet, she’s still got a lot to learn” he tells us, “I figured Dani might like to make some friends with people she has stuff in common with.”

 Superboy crosses his arms and glares “What do I have in common with a 10-year-old?”

 “A lot actually” Hal smirks “Dani’s a clone too, made by a b-list villain. And she’s six months old, physically 12. Not 10.”

 All his anger disappears “You’re a clone too?” he looks at Hal “Why’s she with you and not whoever she was cloned from?”

 “Danny’s life is too complicated, but it doesn’t matter. I was fine taking care of myself till I met Hal” I tell him.

 “You’ve been on the streets for the last six months” Robin states, figuring it out.

 I nod “It no big deal, though I’ll admit, I was surprised how nice how nice a bed is.” I smile “And showers, those things are amazing.”

 No one speaks for a while, all looking sad and angry. Why?

 “Have you handled her background yet?” Robin asks.

 Hal makes a face “Knew I was forgetting something.”

 Robin nods like he’s expecting that “I’ll talk to Batman, what do you want? Foster kid, distant relative, adopted or daughter?”

 Hal smiles at me “Daughter.”

 I smile back.

 

**ONE-SHOT.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A New Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068962) by [Fibrosurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibrosurvivor/pseuds/Fibrosurvivor)




End file.
